simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladehorn of Aquitania
Vladehorn of Aquitania is an old territory of the defunct Empire of Aquitania . Vladehorn of Aquitania was an Aquitanian duchy in Kebir Blue, that was ruled by Harold Wolfker, second son of King Alexander Wolfker. it was located in the Paova Major continent, Great Liberty region, eastern coast. The country was a member of the Soviet Federation and a respected member of the International Trade Partners common market. 'Formation' Settlers landed around the KB year 3048 and WG year 2837, the initial purpose was to escape Aquitanian social sect divisions, but failing when the Aquitanian Royal Army invaded and proclaimed it a Duchy in the KB year 3053 and WG year 2842, installing the late duke Walter as Viceroy. 'History' The history of Vladehorn is dark, but there are clear remanants of a large ancient kingdom, being at its height nearly 4000 years ago. The culture was preserved thanks to the desertic wasteland and so were the ruins, still wearing their rich writings and the archives still in place. The Aquitanian achaeologists have divided the history into Ages, resembling the Aquitanii system and named after the translated writings. BMT Before Modern Time; DMT During Modern Time 'Audria' This ancient kingdom prospered from the years 3500BMT to aproximately 213DMT, thriving in a desertic wasteland. The capital of their small kingdom was located 270 miles east of the City of Vladehorn, in an area anciently swelled by a river, it was called Arudia. Upon the arrival of Aquitanian colonists, the enthusiasm to unearth this old culture was heavy. When the territory was annexed to Aquitania, many researchers were attracted to the duchy and began excavations and discoveries immediatley. In a period of 42 years, 1098 temples have being restored and the old religion restored, the objective of the Aquitanian Assembly is to try and restore the old culture. 'Fall' The fall of Audria was strange and sudden, inscriptions make mention of dark beings invading every night killing every person on sight. The "darkness" slowly enveloped the cultured kingdom and the remaining survivors could not keep the desert dunes from swallowing their cities, they abandoned them and settled in small nomad towns. The explanation given by the researchers regarding the "darkness" is of a plague, that decimated the population. As for the "dark beings", the topic still remains a hotly debated mystery, where the Audrian folklore concentrates its stories. 'Kaargn´ott "Our living"' The nomad towns eventually settled in a specific place permanently and from the year 213 and on, the towns traded among themselves, waged wars against each other and enjoyed commercial activities with other civilizations, which demonstrated no interest for the barren land. The desert was a natural barrier for milenia, completely sealing the people from foreign contact, until the year 1803. While most countries in Kebir Blue enjoyed their industrial age, the Audrian people were in their medieval age. Visited by a foreign naval country called Fenaria, this nation introduced many inovations but fled mysteriously by the end of the decade. The centuries after the Fenaries left were marked by the "darkness" and certain death. The history after this period is lost or completely erased. The arrival of the Aquitanians radicaly changed life in the country and culture and art flourished after many years. 'Arrival of Aquitania' The sudden arrival of the Aquitanian people in the year 3048 changed the country. The Aquitanians were escaping the social pressures of their country. They formed their own nation called Vladehorn, honoring the western forests of Aquitania, and turned to the local religion of the Audrians. The Aquitanian Royal Assembly, once conscious of their location, sent envoys to proclaim the land of Aquitanian ownership, but the envoys never returned. When the year 3053 began, King Richard VIII sent the Royal Army to annex the land, with success. After the annexation, thousands of people were fascinated by the old culture and were eventually drawn to the country with one objective, investigate the old kingdom. The country was also a direct link to the Soviet Federation, an ally of old Aquitania's federation; NATO Category:Defunct Country Category:Aquitania